lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Prince (Legacy)
"No one wants to see an essence. One day, when everyone lived in a such prejudicial world, a person showed up." - Angela The Little Prince (O-04-66-W), also known by its alternative name, Giant Mushroom, is an Abnormality taking the form of a tall mushroom-like entity of dark blue and purple colors. It possess a spherical base made of what seems to be heads with hollow holes as eyes and mouth. A dark stalk originates from the base to upwards, ending with a large blue cap on the top, a purple ring below it and with two branches, holding from several strings, dark blue hands with red fingers. A transparent light blue layer comes down from the cap. It makes metallic and stretching sounds when idle. Ability Its ability is "The Only Piece of Rose in The World". Employees who work constantly with The Little Prince, around 3 works, will get a random chance of being transformed into a big bipedal fungus being with large arms. In the process, The Little Prince will show another form while mutating the employee, covering the vision of the room with a mist, along with a child's laughter, and return back to normal after a moment. After the mutation, the creature, also known as The Little Prince-1; will get out of the containment room, infecting the floor of the hallway with fungus of its same matter and attacking any employees in sight, ignoring other Abnormalities. The creature tends to stay in the hallway. Employees in the same room as the creature with the floor covered in fungus, will start to receive constant weak Psychological Damage, and if they remain in the infected room for too long or their mental gauge is depleted by the attack, they will transform in a smaller and weaker version of the creature, named The Little Prince-2, who act similar to the first entity but they can't infect rooms by themselves or infect other employees, and will roam around the facility. When The Little Prince-1 is defeated, the constant Psychological Damage disappears from the room. Secondary entities are independent of the first one and will still attack nearby employees until all of them are suppressed. If The Little Prince's mood gauge is depleted, it will show a warning message and possess a random employee to come to its containment room, to be mutated once it enters to the room and increase its mood for a small amount. The player can click several times on the possessed employee, identifiable by a light blue cloud around their head, to slow the employee until the possession disappears, similar to Red Shoes. In case of releasing the employee, The Little Prince will try to possess again other employee if its mood doesn't increases again. Origin The Little Prince is assumed to be extraterrestrial due to being mentioned in its encyclopedia entries. Where it was found or how it arrived to the facility is unknown like the rest of its origin. Caretaking The Little Prince likes Consensus, Amusement and Violence, is neutral against Nutrition and hates Cleanliness work. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a large amount of energy when it feels happy or neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. The Little Prince's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 15%, it will feel distressed, between 15% and 85%, it will be neutral; and above 85%, it will feel happy. * "Cleanliness work should be done periodically to disinfect the containment room of the The Little Prince contaminated with spores." * "The employee, who was constantly working on The Little Prince, appealed for suffering at the containment room. After that, a The Little Prince-like tissue emerged in body, and employee began to transform into The Little Prince-1." * "The Little Prince attracted the employee to its containment room when the mood value became 0. As the employee led by The Little Prince entered the containment room, the same phenomenon as in the previous case occurred." * "When entering a The Little Prince-1 zone, be careful of the spores generated in the zone. This spore causes constant mental damage, and if employees stay in the area for a long time, it may cause an employee's The Little Prince-2 mutation." Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "It's called "Giant Mushroom" among the employees. As the nickname goes, it resembles a sizable mushroom or a colony of fungi. It continuously spreads spores, which are visible with naked eyes, into the air." * "Most of the employees are not fond of this abnormality. No employee is generous to care about a giant mushroom spewing mysterious spores while they have other dozens of works in their hands." * "On top of that, only few employees volunteered for its observation. We could only record very little information about it. Originally, the company assigned observation work purely according as the shift system. However, after that "incidents of magical girls" few years ago, an employee's opinion started playing role in assignment of works." * "Animate spores are created from the abnormality, flowing through the air. It mainly invades an organism via respiratory system. It is difficult to notice the initial symptoms because an employee inhaled these spores feel nothing but a light dyspnea and sandy sensation in a throat. Thus, a mask is mandatory worn when approaching this abnormality." * "If an employee inhales a certain amount of spores, tumors start developing on their body and eventually, they become a monster with their original form hardly noticeable. In this stage, they are hostile towards everything in sight. They must be terminated with extreme prejudice. The damage will be severe if the primary infection is not stopped because the spores are highly contagious. Also, it is assumed that the spores have hallucinatory components. An extreme caution is advised when working on this abnormality, since the abnormality has strong desire to reproduce and its reproduction is fatal to employees." * " There was a guy, not really talkative. He was that guy who would glance sideways at us, like expecting us to talk to him. But there was something peculiar about him. He volunteered to work on Giant Mushroom. We had no idea what part of that disgusting mushroom did he like. It was kind of disturbing that he would spend unusually long time in the mushroom's containment chamber. Who knows what kind of monstrous thing he would take out from that thing? We decided he finally went bonkers when he talked nonsense about how he became a friend with the mushroom. It was a common business, though. Lots of thing happen here. One employee going insane was not a big deal. We hinted him to take some psychiatric test but he just gave us a condescending look as if he knows something that we don't. Few days later, as we all know, he kicked the bucket. Did I tell you that it was him? The birthmark on his forehead. If we couldn't find that birthmark on that thing, we would've not even guessed that it was him. No one actually knew that he had a birthmark except me. He had no friends, you know. He, after becoming that monster, just wandered around Giant Mushroom's containment chamber. We tried to lure him to somewhere not crowded, because he attacked everything on sight. But he didn't move 10 meters away from it until the moment of his death. That's why we decided to rename the abnormality. Because of complex reasons like pity for that guy who became a friend with a mushroom, and remembrance for his tragic death. He always said he didn't need a friend but i knew it was a bullshit. He needed a friend. That's the reason why he didn't know he was being infected, going crazy in hallucinations, not knowing that he is becoming a monster. The mushroom just tamed the poor bastard to become its tool of reproduction. The guy whose name was not known Alex..." * " Human mind is too fragile; it cannot contain everything a person is. Do you know that the mantis shrimps can see hundreds of colors that humans can't? This is a simple example to illustrate my point that is detrimental to believe and judge everything relying solely on what you see. I don't actually have many friends. I hope you don't misunderstand. I DON'T make friends, not CAN'T. We, as human beings, don't understand each other. A person thinks of him or herself as a completely isolated entity, making it complete sympathy impossible. But ironically, an inherit instinct of mob psychology survived over the course of our revolution. We play risky game of staying inside of the line, while vainly trying to understand, invading the others. I am long done with this game. That was the reason why I volunteered for the observation on the giant mushroom. No one wanted to get close to that abnormality. It must be because of petty reason such as how disgusting and alien it looks to their eyes. Actually, I felt somewhat superior when everyone looked surprised at me saying that I will do the work. The mushroom didn't do anything special. But, I patiently observed and recorded its activity. The day it spread powders of enchanting color, I thought the abnormality was giving me a reward for my patient. After that, I underwent a special change. I could perceive a higher level of reality, "hyper reality". It was a hand he stretched for me. I took it, and was rewarded with an invite to such a special place. It was possible only for me. We talked about a lot of things. He welcomed me because I was the only one who could realize his essence. He talked me through minds. I had been imagining, yearning for the moment to have a conversation with mind. To be completed understood, the feeling of unification. It was exhilarating. I could barely hide my joy. (omitted) I wanted to get closer to him. I wanted to be a part of him. I had always been thinking about him and waiting to enter his containment chamber. I wanted to belong to him and understand his world... I can feel my heart is ready like a bud before its blossoming... I was slowly being tamed... * " This record is a part of what surveillance camera in the abnormality's containment chamber caught. Unfortunately, the visual feed was blocked by spores, all that could be extracted was the audio. Considering the content of this conversation, it is safe to assume that the abnormality's spore contains hallucinatory agents. Because even after a thorough analysis of the audio, no other voice but the employee's, could be found. After few hours, the said employee underwent severe state of frenzy and was shot to death by another employee. - No, I don't have any friends. Like I said before, I am not fond of such contradictory relationships. But at least, I think you can be my friend. Human language is too simple. I cannot illustrate what I would like to call this relationship but I think I have to settle for "friends". - Yes. I am just one friend material for you. - I accept you. You changed my life. I had been living my whole life being depressed, not knowing what to do or talking to anyone. All I had been doing is just working. But you took me, who I trashed myself. I felt being understood as I understood something more than everything. You saw through my essence as I saw your. It is, it is truly...a rapturous experience. I want to understand you too. I want to love you, become you. I am born human, lived tedious life and might have kept doing so until I die had it not been for you. I am so happy that I met you. - Even if this is my curse, I will love this curse as a blessing. I will think about you to the day my mind collapses and crumbles. I will close my eyes thinking about my only friend that came from the far universe... (The abnormality makes a slight ventilating noise and goes silent)." Flavor Text * "Employee is feeling hazy because of The Little Prince." * "The fox said, "You know, the most important thing cannot be seen."" * "Perhaps The Little Prince is not what we are seeing with our eyes." * "Many employees who finish working on The Little Prince complain they can't eat mushroom anymore." * "Employee can feel spores spewing out from The Little Prince." * When possessing an employee: "Dozens of tumors start growing on 's body. They cannot be stopped... 's mind is desperately yearning for consensuses with Giant Mushroom." * When possessing an employee: "Employee saw stars in dreams. The longing for The Little Prince is deepening..." Trivia * This abnormality appears to take some inspiration and design from the novella ''The Little Prince, ''written by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. ** This can be evidenced by the title of the abnormality itself, and a reference (in the flavor text) to the character in the novella, The Fox, which The Little Prince tames and becomes friends with. ** Another line from the flavor text also supports ties to the book, as in the book one of the key lines is "One sees clearly only with the heart. The essential is invisible to the eye." * In its portrait, the shadow of the Abnormality resembles its second form. Gallery The Little Prince Employee Under Spell.png|Employee Under The Spell effect The Little Prince Possession.png|An clerk possessed by The Little Prince The Little Prince Screen Effect 1.png|A transparent mist The Little Prince Screen Effect 2.png|A thicker mist The Little Prince Mutation.png|The Little Prince's alternative form and employee being mutated The Little Prince-1.png|The Little Prince with -1 The Little Prince-2.png|The Little Prince-2. This is a smaller version of -1 The Little Prince Infection.png|The Little Prince-1 in a infected hallway with some employees Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Original Category:Inanimate Object Category:Legacy